kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Airwalker Edward
Airwalker Edward was born in the semi-metropolitan city of Jinople in the nation of Jenovale. He is the Airwalker after Airwalker Benedict and before Airwalker Méphistò. He is the son of a wealthy landowner who moved to Jinople from Jovice. Edward's father, Eric Sudan, made his money in Jovice by perfecting the irrigation systems in the city. Once he made his money, he married his girlfriend and moved to Jinople, where he and his wife had Edward. The Sudan family bought a large portion of Jenovale's farms and sold what was grown there to Sergio. The family was well respected in Jinople both by the leaders of the city and the locals. Edward's life dents not the walls of the history of the world, but rather the small world around him. He is infamous for supposed apathy. Just like Victor, Edward's life is very misunderstood. Edward had a journal, but unlike the journals of the other Airwalkers, it was never copied and released to the public in any fashion. It does have a lot of information about his life that would have changed the public's view on Edward. Edward's life is also documented in his lover's journal. The two journals together give us the love story of both Edward '''and '''Clara, two wealthy Rybaki citizens who value their feelings for one another over their families' money and relations. Edward does not live a very politically active life like the other Airwalkers. Instead, he lives the life of an average human being in Rybak. He does not let his title control his life. In his past life as Benedict, he dreamed of living in Jenovale, peacefully. Living as Edward was exactly what he wanted. His life story reads more like a novel rather than a history book. Childhood Edward lived with his mother and father in the city of Jinople. His family was loved in the city by all people. They had parties every Saturday and everyone was always invited. Since his family was wealthy, they were always able to throw these extravagant parties that could be enjoyed by hundreds once a week. Even as a child, Edward was not too fond of his family life. His parents were indeed loving, but they cared so much for their wealth. Since the family could afford it, Edward was sent to school. In primary school, Edward would write about his distaste for his lifestyle. He began to grow very close with his teacher, who grew up in similar conditions. When Edward turned thirteen, he began to fight with his parents every single night. When he turned fourteen, his parents separated. There aren't too many details on the divorce, but Jinople public records states that it was for financial purposes. The real reason was never made clear to Edward. His mother moved away to Albatross. Edward was an educated individual, but he was not taught about the rest of the empire, so he did not know anything about Albatross. The divorce hit Edward hard, because he was closer with his mother. He would have much rather had gone with her than stay with his father in Jinople. The world Edward lived in was very peaceful. The people of the empire simply got along very well. It was a wonderful time to be alive. However, with no wars, Edward had no reason to leave home. His father demanded he stay in Jinople with him and look after their land after he dies. Edward had bigger dreams. He wanted to move to the United Colonies and build a home in the Great Plains. A Reason to Run On Edward's sixteenth birthday, his father promised he would begin signing off parts of their land to him. He planned to throw a party that would involve the whole city with fireworks and an endless supply of food. One of the hundreds of families attending the family were the Janord Family, a family from Oslodorf that the Sudan's would compete with frequently over land possession around Xi'an. When Edward's father attempted to sign away the first piece of land to him in front of the people, Edward openly refused and told his father to burn in hell, something no one, not even those closest to him, would ever expect him to say. He ran off to the Jinople Tower. He went to the top floor, a floor his family had rented for that night. He was followed to the room by a girl. Her name was Clara, and she was the Janord's only child. They got to know one another very well that night. She told him he lived in Oslodorf, and he promised himself he would find her after the party. While they were together in the Jinople Tower, the firework show began despite the issue between father and son. The fireworks were, however, stopped early. The party had a few more visitors: The Wise Men. They announced that Edward was the next Airwalker. The next morning, all the guests had left, and Edward was nowhere to be found. Airwalker Edward Edward has run to the city of Amòn to register himself as soon as he heard the news. He was so excited to leave Jinople that he never had time to soak in the idea that he was the next Airwalker. It took him a week to find the city without a map, but once he found it, he registered himself and sat down in the city to realize what had happened to him. That did not last very long, for he decided what he was going to do now that he was outside of Jinople: Find Clara. Clara Janord of Oslodorf Edward traveled to the city of Oslodorf, where Clara told him she lived. He had no money, but he stayed there anyway. He slept in the streets for the first couple of days. Each day he would try to find her, but that became more and more difficult for he also needed to keep himself well fed. While walking through the market one day, Edward actually ran into his old Primary school teacher who had moved to Oslodorf when Edward turned fourteen. She immediately took him home where he was able to clean himself and have warm food. It was a very lucky coincidence for him. One morning, he woke up in his new home and saw a small note slipped under the front door. Before asking his teacher about it, he looked at it. It read "Hello." and nothing else. Edward strongly believed that Clara had found him, but did not approach him. He decided he would write back to her, but since he did not know where she lived, he had another idea in mind. Edward went to the field just outside the city and planted flowers there to spell out "Hi" hoping that Clara would see it. She did in fact see it, but did nothing. After weeks of waiting, Edward continued his search for Clara. After only a few days, he learned an address. While sitting in the square, he heard a traveling merchant say that the Janords lived on the other end of the road from the city's town hall, so that night he decided he would go find her. That night, he went to the house to see her face in the window on the upper floor. He climbed up and they saw one another once again. Living in Oslodorf Edward went to see Clara every night in the same fashion. His family knows of him, and would obviously not approve of the fact that they were seeing one another. They lived seemingly separated lives. Edward never told his teacher of Clara. Clara told no one of Edward herself. The risk of the family discovering the truth was too high, for the Janords, like the Sudans, were highly respected in their city, and were friends with all of its people. In the mornings, Edward began working in secret so that he could pay his teacher in bulk for allowing him to stay at her home. At night, he would sit with Clara on her roof and they would spend the night together. Since her home was on the edge of the city, they would sit on the side facing away from the city so that if they were to fall asleep on the roof, no early birds would catch them up there together. They never risked it, though. Life in Oslodorf this way was just as relaxing as it was stressful. One noteworthy night, Clara mentioned that she was born and raised in Albatross. Edward began to ask her about the city every night afterwards. Eventually she got curious and asked for the source of his curiosity. He never told her. His connection with Albatross, however, was about to get very interesting. Finding his Mother One day, Edward received a letter from a woman in Albatross. The letter said no specific details other than an address and a plea to come and visit. Edward believed strongly that this was his mother trying to connect with him, but doing it in a vague fashion in case the letter were to fall into the wrong hands. He knew that now was the time to tell Clara everything, and ultimately ask her to run away with him. That night, he left a large sum of money and a note on his kitchen table for his teacher, and ran to Clara's home as per usual. He told her of the letter and his mother, and then he asked her to run away with him. She said she would, but she could not do it just yet. The plan was that he would leave her the address, then go to Albatross to his mother. She would then follow him as soon as she was ready, which was to take about a few weeks. Edward packed his final things, said goodbye to Clara only to meet again, and then left for Albatross. New Beginnings Edward made it to Albatross, and began searching for his mother's home. It was no so difficult since he had the address on him. He asked a local where her home was, and was pointed in the right direction. The address in Edward's hand was the address to the Sunset Building, the building at the end of Sunset Avenue. The top floor of the building was where Airwalker Fibushido used to hide and sleep when he first arrived in Albatross, now that room is used to feed the homeless and give them a place to rest. Edward was shocked when he saw the conditions his mother was living, but she seemed much happier than when she was in Jinople. Despite that fact, he paid off an apartment for her to sleep comfortably in while he would sleep in the Sunset Building waiting for Clara. Weeks went by, and she never showed. Losing Clara Clara's journal tells us that she was ready to leave Oslodorf three days 'after Edward left, but was stopped by her parents who had both known all along about her meetings with Edward. For attempting to run away, they took away all of her belongings, even the address Edward gave her, and they sent her to the city of '''Everdeath '''to live with a separate branch of her family. Living in Everdeath was miserable for Clara. She had no freedom, and stayed at home all day for years and years, only leaving the house a handful of times. Her chances of living a happier life were seemingly over. She writes frequently of Edward in her journal. ''"Sometimes I get this feeling of new beginnings... I almost feel comfortable here, but then I imagine Edward in Albatross, just sitting, and waiting for someone who will never show. Then I don't feel comfortable anymore. I feel like a burden, a curse." -Clara, on the anniversary of her arrival in Everdeath. Getting Politically Involved Edward slept at the Sunset building for two years, waiting for Clara, caring for his mother, and being active in the local government. He was the Airwalker after all, so he introduced himself to the Emperor and began sleeping in the Airwalker bedroom. He did this for several years, making changes in Albatross, helping the poor, meeting so many different people in the city, but then his mother grew very ill. Edward had a large amount of money, but his mother would not let him use much of it on her care. She denied life saving treatment, and died in the hospital. A week after his mother's death, Edward was visited by his father. After a brief talk, he told him where mother was buried, and they never spoke again. His father actually stayed in Albatross for a year, but then moved back to Jinople where he '''went insane. He was treated for and Edward sent all the money he could, but his father ended up jumping off the Jinople Tower, killing himself. Edward had lost both of his parents and Clara was still out there in the world, so he made the decision to visit representatives in their own cities rather than be visited. Edward began traveling all over Rybak frequently. Despite his infamous legacy, he was respected and loved during his life. He was a charming Airwalker who spent most of his time helping others. He became quite famous for collecting roses '''and throwing them all off the tallest building of the city he was in. When Edward was in his fifties, he received an invitation from the Governor of '''Everdeath, the grandfather of the man who will unite Everdeath with Lexington during Méphistò's lifetime. This means that although they don't know it, Edward and Clara will finally be in the same city again. Clara learns this, though. Edward's arrival makes top news in Everdeath. When Edward arrives, she watches him walk past her house to the City Hall. He stays in the city for a month, but she is never given the opportunity to see him. She is afraid to risk running away. Edward leaves Everdeath because he himself gets very ill. He announces that he will return to Jinople, where he plans to begin work on his tomb. He does just that. Final Days Edward returns to Jinople to build his tomb and leave his journal behind. While living alone in his old home, he begins to grieve once again for both his mother and for Clara. He almost goes just as insane as his father. He wrote in his journal that he and Clara were married, despite the fact that that never happened. Clara, waited a whole year in Everdeath before almost going insane herself. One faithful night, she was contacted and told that a major fire in Oslodorf killed her entire family there. The family holding her down in Everdeath let her go saying that she was finally a woman now that her parents had died, despite the fact that she was in her late forties. They released her and paid for a trip to Oslodorf, a trip she took. When she arrived in Oslodorf, rather than visiting the graveyard, she quickly began traveling to Jinople to finally see Edward again. Edward is sleeping in the Jinople tower, being cared for since he is very ill. Clara makes it to Jinople with plenty of time to spare. They reunite. They spend their final days together in the same room they met, the top floor of the Jinople tower where Edward was being cared for. Clara became his nurse after visiting so often, and lived up there with him. Edward's final night was a rainy night. After a regular trip to the shower, he became very light headed and walked down the halls grasping tightly at the walls. A couple of nurses noticed this and walked him to his bedroom. Edward and Clara sit by the window on his bed, and begin speaking, understanding that this was going to be their final conversation. It started nice, but then Edward began to talk of bad days and that he sensed a frightening life ahead of him. Edward was seeing the future, the future life of his next life. What he was seeing in his vision was the Lexington Revolution. "I see flashes, Clara. I don't know where I'm going next, but something tells me it's going to be hell." ''-Edward's final words'' Edward is remembered by the people to be a quiet and uneventful Airwalker, despite the fact that he was in fact one of the best. He was a leader of the people, a representative. When King Naeco reads about Edward, he writes that "Indeed Edward did not do anything of much historical significance, but this was not out of apathy. If the world needed him, he would have been there." After Edward's death, Clara moved to Albatross. She waited to see what bad days Edward was telling her would come. Sixteen years later, the news of the new Airwalker was announced, a boy from Lexington. Clara writes in her journal that she spends some time looking for him so that she could meet him, but the conflict in the south made it difficult. When '''Airwalker Méphistò '''comes to Albatross to be revealed at the Capital Balcony, Clara is in the crowd. She sees the new Airwalker, and she understands the fact that she was indeed looking at Edward again.